The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds Novelization
by Bluefurryfeather
Summary: A young blacksmith's apprentice carries out a simple task of delivering a sword, but turns into a dangerous yet epic adventure! Look through Link's eyes as he goes through treacherous dungeons, fights dangerous enemies, and finds unique treasure! *NOTE, this is my FIRST EVER FANFIC! So gimme HELPFUL criticism and reviews!
1. A new hero

**The New Hero**

**BRIEF LIL NOTE THING.**

**This is my first ever fanfic, or written thing that's not for a class. XD. Please gimme reviews on how this is, and if you want me to continue!**

It all began, with the Triforce being destroyed.

I was floating in a dark, fiery void, sword and shield in hand, a pair of bloodred eyes staring straight at me, right before the easily recognizable golden triangles shattered like a pot.

I was panting heavily, like I was fresh out of... battle? Probably fighting that gigantic beast the eyes belonged to. Strange though... I don't feel tired, and how am I floating anyway?! It seemed dreamlike, floating...

"Hey, Link!"

A familiar voice came though my front door, but my eyes refused to open.

"Hmm, still sleeping... HEY LINK! WAKE UP!"

"AH!"

And at that ear-piercing command, I got up and rubbed my eyes. I saw the person the voice belonged to. My friend, Gulley, the blacksmith's son. He was looking pretty ticked off. "Geez, do you have to yell so loud?!" I yelled.

"Do I have to wake you up every morning? I have chores to do!" Gulley said, ignoring my outburst. "I'll be waiting outside, so get up – and let's get going!" Gulley left my house after that.

Well, as he said earlier, I'm Link, a blacksmith apprentice. Doing training in order to be a blacksm-

"Papa was really angry. He said that you can't be a blacksmith if you can't get up at the crack of dawn!" ...AHHHH! ONCE AGAIN I'M LATE! I snapped myself outta my drowsy state and threw my feet off my bed. I can't be a blacksmith if I'm constantly late! I hastily put on my boots and ran out the door.

I saw him outside tapping his foot, waiting for me. "Papa is steaming mad that you're late again! C'mon, let's go to his shop." We both high tailed it out of my doorstep, but when Gulley was about to go down the slope to the left of my house to ground level, he stopped suddenly. I... well what did you expect? I crashed into him like a crazy cucco that someone had stepped on and landed flat on my butt.

"Ack! Link, get offa me! Don't forget to check in here!" Gulley said. My face must've explained it all when Gulley said, "Ugh... The weather vane! Papa said that travelers put up a piece of paper with their name to show others that they traveled near there, after they spun it!" (Just letting you know, a realistic version of saving.)

Ooh. I freakin' forgot about that! "Anyway, I'm going to run on ahead. Catch up after you spin that vane, Link!" Gulley said as he was beginning to move.

After writing my name on a piece of paper and a pencil that the vane provided, stuck it on the post, and spun the pink rooster that points the direction of the wind, I quickly followed Gulley. I just saw his hat poke out through a path through the trees as it disappeared.I ran though the same path.

Out of the path, I emerged at the enormous view of Hyrule castle's moat. The shop is just close by. In fact, I could see Gulley waving at me from the porch. "You'd better head inside, Link! My papa's waiting!" I ran up to the stairs of the blacksmith's shop, past the giant boulder blocking a cave at the right side of the stairs. Hesitantly, I opened the door.

"...All right, so tell me, how's that shield suit you, captain?"...WHEW! I blew out a big sigh when I found out I wasn't getting my eardrums blown out at 9 in the morning. The blacksmith is talking to the captain of the guard, while his wife is standing by the far side of the room, and the helper is pounding away at a freshly tempered sword, white hot. The captain flexed the shield, testing it, and looked apprvingly. "Superb work as always. But I'd expect nothing less from a master." the captain complemented. "I do what I can, captain. Also helps that I have a good source of ore. That shield's stronger than ever now!" The blacksmith boasted, puffing out his chest with pride. "I wouldn't trust my gear with anyone else. No one can bring the best out of a sword quite like you," the captain said. "So, if you'll excuse me, it's time that I forge ahead. Busy day." When he said that, he spun around and headed toward the door, noticing me. When I got out of the way for him to get through, he stopped to talk to me. Oh goddesses. "Oh, who's this? Well, well! If it isn't Link."

I barely looked away from my suddenly interesting shoes when I glanced to the right. The blacksmith is looking like someone pissed in his coffee, or rather, a certain someone didn't come on time. I gulped before I finally looked up. "Hello sir..." "Slept late again? You sure you're cut out to be a blacksmith? It's not my business to say, but you'd better mend your ways, lad. There's no future in being a layabout." Geez! Talk about rubbing salt in the wound! I'd would've smacked him 10 ways to Sunday if it wasn't Illegal to assault a person of the military. After his shitty remark, he strolled out of the shop. At least the blacksmith didn't ye-

"LATE AGAIN?!"

Spoke too soon.

Goddesses, his yell can make a deaf person hear, then go deaf again! I almost jumped out of my boots**,When I noticed I put them on the wrong feet when I was running out the door, **When he shouted at the top of his lungs!

"Well, come on, get over here. Time to get to work, Link!" the blacksmith said in an EXTREMELY aggravated tone. I sheepishly walked over to him when suddenly his wife shouted something. "Oh my!"

"The captain left without taking his new sword!" She gestured to the piece of hardened steel lying on the table."What!? He's gone off unarmed?" The blacksmith said, spinning around to look at the forgotten gift.

"Lucky you. Instead of getting an earful, you've got an errand, Link," the blacksmith shot to me. I flinched, as if I got hit. It's like his words are tangible!

"Take that sword and hurry after the captain," he ordered. I got a piece of cloth from my back pocket and wrapped the sword in it, and tucked it under my arm. "Hurry, run after the captain," the blacksmith hastily said. "Ok! Where did he run off to?" I asked. I just desperately wanted to get out of there before I mess something up again, like knock some coals out of the furnace and almost made a Link and Gulley BBQ with some grilled blacksmith. "Where else? He's got to be headed back to Hyrule castle!" He said, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I wish I could smack him like the captain. Sheesh, no need to be a dick all the time...

"Here, I'll mark it on your map, just in case." He took my map out of my pocket and scribbled a place with his pencil. "Now, get a move on!" With that sharp command, I high-tailed it out of the shop and into the fresh air.


	2. Things go incredibly wrong

**Things go incredibly wrong**

Out in the open again, I quickly ran past Gulley, who had a glint in his eye. Guess he heard everything, ugh, and down the stairs onto the beaten path again. I took my map out my pocket glanced at it, and put it away. Looks like I need to go east.

It didn't take very long to reach the bridge connecting Hyrule castle and the rest of the land, but once I make it across, a soldier stopped me at the front gate.

"Morning Link! What brings you here so early?" questioned the soldier. "Nothing much. Just a delivery for the captain," I replied. "Oh? He's not at the castle. I know he was headed to your master's shop..." "But I just saw him there! He forgot his sword we remade for him," I told him. The soldier put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Ah! I know he was planning on visiting the Sanctuary. He probably got hung up there. I hope he comes back soon, though." "And why's that? Another case of cuccos gone wild?" I laughed at the old joke. An incident like that happened a few months ago and I never let any of the soldiers forget about it. Hehe. "No!" The soldier said embarrassingly, "We just had an outbreak of vandalism. All over the walls, paintings everywhere!" "Ooh, well good thing it isn't the cuccos again! I'll see ya later," I waved. "Alright, Link. You can head this way to the Sanctuary for a shortcut." He pointed a way to the left of the front gate. A narrow path slightly littered with papers. "Ok. Thank you!"

Taking the path, I saw a few of the so called graffiti on the walls, with soldiers trying to scrub them off. Wow, they look lifelike, and whoever painted them used some kinda durable paint. How ever hard the soldiers scrubbed, they didn't make a scratch.

I walked on and made a left turn across a bridge and made it onto the old forked pathway. I checked the sign that read, 'Sanctuary ^ Hyrule castle Blacksmith v'. Good, I'm on the right track.

I headed north to another forked path, which sign read, 'Fortune-teller Sanctuary Hyrule castle v'.  
>Ooh, a fortune teller? I've always wanted to get my fortune read to me. I made a mental note to go back and visit.<p>

I made the right turn up to the cobblestone path of the Sanctuary. At the entrance was another weather vane. I checked into that and went through the gate.

Near the front doors I saw the old grave digger, Dampe, chatting with one of the sages, Seres, a pretty girl with green hair I found fascinating. When I walked through, Seres noticed me and stopped her conversation. "Oh hello Link! Eager as ever aren't you? Is there something I can help you with?" she asked cheerfully. "Hi Seres. Is the captain here? I need to make a delivery for him," I told her. "Well, you're at the right place. He's come to see my father. Wait right here, I'll get him for you." She went through the steel-braced doors as she finished.

"Coming and going! Going and coming! The captain stops by here more than anyone..." Dampe said suddenly. I guess that's his idea of small talk. I just kept my mouth shut. "You think he wants to yak with the priest? No sir, just makin' excuses to see Seres!" Dampe went on, stabbing his shovel into the ground. "She hasn't got a clue, either. But I s'pose that's what's so lovely about Seres. Carefree as a bird..." he blabbered on. I silently listened, wondering what's taking so long for Seres to bring the captain out? "But ol' Dampe sees more'n people think. Like those paintings on the castle walls this morning. There's trouble brew-" And on cue, a loud scream came out through the Sanctuary, obviously her's."Seres! Are you ok?!" I shouted, running for the doors. I didn't even make it halfway when they suddenly shut closed. I jiggled the knock and pounded it – no luck. Dampe was terrified. "Wh-what's happening in there?!" he tried the same thing I did on the doors with no success. "Dampe doesn't have a key! Dampe just dis the graves around-" and just like that it clicked. Dampe must've had a tunnel around here into the building! "Dampe remembers the priest sayin something about a secret way into the Sanctuary, hidden in my Graveyard!" "Great, Dampe! Where is it?" I said quickly. "Bad luck, messing with graves...worse luck going underground..." Dampe mumbled. "But YOU! You do it. If you get scared, just swing that sword around!" "What! But this sword is for delivery!" I shot at him. If the blacksmith finds out I've been tampering with other people's things, just multiply the anger this morning by a thousand! "But please! Seres is in trouble!" Dampe cried, on the verge of tears. Ugh... I guess its for the best. Goddesses, let her be safe. "Alright! I guess to save Seres!"

I unwrapped the cloth from the sword and held it tightly in my left hand. "Use that sword if you run into trouble," Dampe said. "Dampe would help, but these old bones are falling apart as it is. So go find the secret passage. It's got to be hidden somewhere in the graveyard!" "On it!"

With the new sword in hand, I ran out though the front gate, turned left, and into the graveyard like Dampe said. Only one problem though.

WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GRAVES?!


	3. The Rescue

**The rescue**

Running around, uncovering graves to reveal ghosts, just to search for a secret entrance to a sacred building to rescue your friend is not fun, believe me. I spent a good half an hour just uncovering faulty graves to look for the entrance. Damn it, I'm wasting time! I finally uncovered the final grave, right in the center of the graveyard, which held the old king of Hyrule. The reason I didn't uncover this first is just out of respect for the old king. I didn't want his soul to haunt me...I shivered at the thought. Luckily, it uncovered a stairwell. I breathed out a relaxed sigh and ran downstairs.

I could barely see anything on the way down, even tripping once or twice, until I came to a room with a pedestal in the middle of it with a chest on top. Ooh! Maybe it has something useful inside it! I ran up and opened the chest… DA DA DA DAAAA!

It was a lamp.

Truthfully, it wasn't something I really wanted, I actually have one in a spare drawer in my house… but I'll take it for the sake of where I am right now. I lit the small wick inside the glass, and it immediately lit up the area around me. Sweet, sweet relief.

The room I was in wasn't very big, and is filled with lots of pots. Maybe they have something inside? I smashed them all and got a few rupees, along with the stress relieving affect of breaking stuff. I went around to the back of the room, and found out that there's a small fountain by the back of the pedestal, along with some big stone lanterns. I lit them, which made the room instantly brighter, and open a door which was in the middle of them. I went inside.

This other room is a bit… roomier, I guess you could say? (HA! ALL THE PUNS!) I immediately lit a large stone lantern to my left, and I could see that this room has around 2 inches of water on the floor. Anywhere I walked, it made a splash. I continued left to find another chest! Hopefully it isn't another lamp this time.

Inside the chest was just a red rupee, worth 20 rupees, but it IS better than a lamp! But before I could even put it in my pocket, a rat scurried beside me and almost made dinner of my foot. "Ah!" I easily slashed it away with my sword before it could cause serious damage…

Continuing left, I dodged some more rats and snakes before coming up to another staircase. On top was even more lanterns (This part of the game is obsessed with lanterns isn't it?) and a locked door that required a key. On the right side was a kind of grate floor that's above the first level, and I wondered if it could hold up my weight on it. Continuing to light all these stone lamps, as their fire extinguish out after a short time, I walked across the grate-y floor to the right and found a small alcove which held yet another chest in it. When I opened it, it had the key that surely unlocked the door back there. Whoever hid this thing was terrible at it. Geez, try to hide the key better next time?

I backtracked and unlocked the door with the key, but after one use, it broke in my hand. Were people in the old times bad key makers? Man, it's so brittle.

As soon as I walked through that door, I instantly has a bad feeling, as if a cold hand was running it's fingers down my spine. The door shut behind me.

I freakin' knew it.

A few poes appeared in and out of my line of vision, laughing their dead-tone laugh, and coming after me. Ducking out of their way, I looked around the room to see if there are any more of those lanterns to light, knowing this place there should be. Indeed there is, and as soon as I lit them, the ghostly figures appeared in my face again.

It was only a matter of seconds before they vanished in purple smoke.

Being a blacksmith's apprentice has its perks!

The door on the far end of the room lifted as soon as the last ghost poofed, and I high-tailed it outta there, hoping not to let anymore ghosts try to possess me. Ugh. In the next room, a huge staircase was in the middle of the room, along with a door on top of it with a red arrow pointing up. That must be the way out of there!...but the door is locked. I quickly looked around and saw two pull-levers (I don't know what to call these things XD) on either side of the stairs. I guess pulling one of them might open the door. I started with the one on the right…

…And snakes fell from the ceiling. "FREAKIN' BOOBY TRAAAAAAPS!" I screamed while huddled up in the corner, trying to dodge the snakes' vicious bites. One managed to sink it's fangs into my shoulder, and I quickly ripped it out and cut off it's head with my sword. Thank GODESSES it's not the venomous kind, though add that to my growing collection of wounds. My foot still hurts, you know!

After that terrible ordeal, I pulled the lever on the left, being prepared for raining rats or the floor to cave in or something, when I heard a familiar click. The door opened. Whew! Running through the door up the stairs, I emerged in a new room, not made of stone. Finally, the sanctuary. I came out of some kind of hallway which I barely noticed 'cause I needed to save Seres. "Seres! Are you here?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, turning around the corner, to a sight that made my lung devoid of what oxygen they still had.

I saw the head priest, Seres's father on the ground in front of some kind of…foreigner? Whoever it was, he didn't have a good taste in fashion, and I'm one to say, I'm wearing a tunic!

The weird guy was dressed in a black robe, with the Hyrule family crest on it, only the Triforce was flipped upside down. He was holding a staff bellowing purple smoke out of it, and his skin was a bluish turquoise that made me want to puke. His long, ginger red hair was curled up in dreads, with a gold headband across his forehead. He was staring menacingly at the priest.

"Wh-what do you want with Seres? I swear, if you hurt my daughter…!" The priest studdered out, trembling. "And what sort of fiend dares to defile the sanctuary in this manner?" The attacker recoiled back, he looked like he had been hit. "A fiend? How easily you stoop to petty insults. My name is Yuga. And I have come here seeking nothing less than… perfection." He growled through his teeth, though he said 'perfection' a bit more clear. Yuga turned around, where I noticed Seres on the floor shaking beneath him. Why didn't she try to escape during that? He smiled a bit before 'purring', "And you, my dear, are perfection. How can you stand being so lovely, surrounded by these filthy fools?" Seres shot a scared look at me, and opened her mouth before he continued – "I will put you on a pedestal. Or rather, upon a wall – perfect forever."

I barely had my mind around the idea that Yuga made Seres a portrait. He made a light blue empty canvas behind her and pushed her in, with the canvas absorbing her like water. "SERES, NO!" I finally snapped out of my trance and rushed up behind Yuga, as he picked up the freshly made portrait of Seres. "Ah…as I suspected, you're even lovelier as a painting. I think that Her Grace will be most pleased…" Yuga slyly said as he turned around and faced me, a stupid grin across his face. "Oh? What have we here? Another worm comes wriggling in?"

"Let Seres go! Or else you'll fucking regret it!"

The priest looked up for a moment and saw me. " H-how did you get in here, Link? Go! Run! Not even the captain stood a chance against him!" I barely looked at him. My attention is toward this bastard who turned Seres into a wall decoration.

"I believe this worm here wishes to tangle with me. Come on then. Wiggle wiggle little worm!" He didn't have to say it twice.

*Insert dragon ball z scream here*-! I ran up the steps right up to him. But when I was about to land a hit, he jumped back and melted into the wall, becoming his own filthy wall decoration too. I faceplanted right into the wall, and started seeing stars... man... I could hear the bastard say something.

"You think you can challenge ME? Why, I am the portrait of perfection!" Just hearing the words 'I' and 'perfection' in the same sentence from him made me want to vomit. Perhaps the opposite of perfection."While all of you...? Merely scribbles and squiggles. The very sight of you offends my eyes! Still, I'll be leaving this ugly world soon enough." Ok. It's one thing to say we're all squiggles, but to say this world is ugly? That's like saying he's perfection. But what he said before...is he not from this world?

I couldn't think about that thought when Yuga popped out of his hideous painting form and kicked me. Hard. But what was I supposed to do? I could barely wrap my mind about what he said. "Gah! Get out of my way." I could hear footsteps stomping away from me. "Not even that captain of yours could stand against my might. For all his spit and polish, he made for but a crude doodle on the wall. A waste of my magic." Only that sentence made me feel a bit better. "Farewell, fools. I'm off to acquire what little perfection I can find in this gaudy world of yours." Ok, good feeling's gone.

"N-no...don't take my Seres... We must warn...Princess Zelda..." I heard the priest mumble out. I'm so sorry. I failed you. It was all I could barely even think when all my wounds made me black out.

**Special thanks to (Eric or bob or Paul or Alex or harry) Guest and Dreams in Azure for finding the time of Reyn in my other story! I was extremely bored that so so I made that XD**

**OH! By the way, I have a special question to ask of you guys. If you're interested in being my thesaurus PM me! I'm not really creative enough to think of good substitute words for simple things, like in the first chapter I used 'said' a lot. You don't have to edit anything, since I review everything and I haz the rlly guud grammerz rite guyz? Eh I'm fooling ya XD. Thank you guys so much!**


	4. A new friend

**A new friend**

**I'm soooooo sorry for uploading this chapter so late! Its just that all my teachers decided to dump loads after loads of work and projects on me, and missing days of school doesn't help. Without further ado, here's the next chapter after that suspenseful cliffhanger :3**

"Uuugh... Wha..?"

My mind slowly faded into consciousness, and I was aware of shrieks of pain and fatigue in my foot and head, mainly. I'm not sure of where I am anyway, but it feels so familiar... I was lying on something comfy, and scents that are on the tip of my tongue wafted through the room, but my eyes refused to open.

With all my willpower, I made then crack a peek, and the first thing I saw to my left was a table. My table. I was home.

But how?

My eyes continued to scan the room, finding everything that belonged to me. The tree stumps I use as chairs, my favorite books, where I left them, the precious mask my ancestors passed down through the generations, a purple bunny- wait what?

"AAAH!" Flump. Fell outta bed.

"Oooooh, you're waking up. Good, I was starting to get a little worried there, buddy," I heard a peculiar voice sigh.

"The name's Ravio. Hey, you listening to me? What, the rug tastes really good or something?" He asks as I lay dazed on the floor. Well excuse me for a stranger breaking into my house. While I'm injured, in fact! I tilted my head up a bit to get a glimpse of him. His outfit makes him look like a foreigner; a purple robe with a matching hood that resembles a bunny, with a long blue and black scarf that wraps around his neck once and falls down to his ankles, as I can clearly tell down here. Looking a bit more upwards, I saw a weird bird...thing, which doesn't look like any birds I've seen before.

"I'm a traveling merchant, and I've found you in the Sanctuary, passed out, alone. Strange, if you ask me." Well that explains the robes. I got up on stumbling legs. "It looked like you needed a pal, so I took the liberty of lugging you here to this vacant house. Seems like the perfect place for you to shake off the snores."

"Thanks, Ravio, but actually, this is my house. It's not empty! All of my things are here," I told him. Ravio looked around the house, and made a confused gesture. "Really? Seems kinda empty-ish to me." "Well excuse me for being poor!"

Ravio scratched the back of his head and changed the subject. "Wait, so tell me... what happened to you, buddy?"

I told him all about the events of Seres and Yuga at the Sanctuary, and how she turned into a painting. After I finished, Ravio and his weird bird pet looked like a mirror, side by side; shocked from what I can tell. "WHAT?! You're saying a strange man turned that girl into a painting?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Y-yep..." I muttered, trying to get my ears to function after that loud outburst. "So, you got done in trying to stop him, huh buddy... That makes you a hero, buddy! A real, live, genuine hero!" Ravio jumped up and down like a little kid. He kinda reminds me of me, when I was like, 7.

"Wait, but why are you standing around, talking to me then?! Go! You need to report this to the castle!" Ravio ordered. "Right! I'll be right back!" quickly dashing to the threshold, Ravio stopped me once again. "Wait a minute! To tell you the truth... I've been looking for a place to stay. It's been hard to find some where good...so uh... this is awkward..." He sheepishly stumbled out, scratching his head. "Hey, you can stay here for as long as you want. Think of it as payback for saving my life!" I said.

"Really?! Thanks a million! Finally, no more sleeping in the wild. Tough out there, you know?" Ravio and his bird danced in sync while thanking me. It's a bit awkward... "Oh! Here, take this. I can't pay rent yet, but this is something, at least." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet.

Uuuh... I'm not into jewelry, but to be nice, I accepted it. It felt like it was made of leather, but looked like metal. It looks so bad that it might be worthless. Weird. There's an empty socket that looks like something fits inside of it. "I know it looks like a hunk of junk, but it's older than old. A real treasure, that thing!" Ravio pointed out, as if he read my mind.

"Umm... It smells weird. You sure it isn't moldy or anything?" I asked, when the stench hit me in the nose. I almost threw up then and there. "What?! Noo! That's the smell of history, buddy! Musty leather! Moldy aromas! The rich fragrance of a relic!" He rattled on, trying to convince me to keep it. "But, I do admit it smells like a wet dog, but you gotta keep it! Its a gift. So the least you can do is wear it, buddy! Now, pronto, buddy. To the castle! Hurry!" Ravio rushed me out without another word. "Bye now! See you later, Mr. Hero!"

Outside once again, I spun the weather vane by my house and made my way to Hyrule castle. I wasted no time, running north, across the bridge, and through the gates. Soldiers were in the field training their butts off, maybe they've heard what happened in the Sanctuary, but I don't want to be wrong. I ran through to the doors, where one Hyrule soldier stopped me before I could burst through.

"Whoa, hold your horses there! Not just anyone gets into the palace. State your business!" the soldier ordered. "...Captain...Seres... turn to...painting...Zelda...Warn..." I try to say, but my panting took over my voice. I put my hands on my knees before I fell down. "Whoa whoa whoa... Are you saying the captain and Seres turned into a painting, and Princess Zelda needs to know?" the soldier read me like a book. I nodded, not being able to speak anymore. "...Waa-ha-ha! Look, I get you want to see the princess, but that's a real WHOPPER of a story there!" He laughed right in my face. Come on! I'm not fooling! That's would I would say... before someone slowly emerged from the castle.

"My word! What in Hyrule is all the shouting about, guard?" Impa asked irritably, as she fully came out from the castle. "I'm sorry, Lady Impa! But this lad here has a message for Princess Zelda, and it's as far as far fetched gets! "Is that so? Then what is this message?" Impa turned to face me as I fully explained the story, since I've caught my breath a bit. "Indeed? Seres was transformed into a painting? But that's... Well, frankly it's beyond belief." I was about to scream when she continued. "Then again, strange paintings are popping up all over the castle. There may be something to all this. Hmm... I wonder. Quickly, come with me. You've got to tell Princess Zelda what you saw at the Sanctuary."

The soldier looked appalled that Impa would take me to her, but of course, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "You're taking this boy at his word, Lady Impa?!" But without even a word, she headed inside. Sticking my tongue out at the shocked soldier, I went inside.

I've never thought I'd see the inside of the castle until I was much older, but it is magnificent. Red, red, red everywhere. Impa was standing in the middle of the foyer surrounded by paintings and a central door, and stairways to even more doors. "Wait here while I announce you to the princess. Feel free to take a close look at our gallery here." Impa commanded, then walked past me and up a stairway. I've decided to look at the paintings, after all. In front of each painting is a diamond symbol, that increases in number from left to right, then in the middle is the highest number. Guess I read these in order. I start with the first one.

Painting 1: The Golden Triforce. This gift from the gods, Hyrule's greatest treasure, will grant the wish of any mortal who touches it. The Triforce once stoked greed in the hearts of men. A legendary war was fought to keep it out of evil hands.

Painting 2: The Sealed Triforce. To end the war for the Triforce, the royal family decided to hide it in the Sacred Realm. They summoned the Seven Sages of legend, who used their power to seal the Triforce away.

Painting 3: The Demon King. The Demon King Ganon was once just a thief- until the man broke into the Sacred Realm. There he stole the Triforce and transformed himself. Then he took his evil campaign back to Hyrule.

Painting 4: A Hero Awakens. A hero of legend arose from humble beginnings, awoken to his purpose by a princess of Hyrule. With the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, he sought the descendants of the Seven Sages. Together they defeated the Demon King Ganon – and sealed him away in darkness. ...The thing that startles me in this one is that the hero of Hyrule looks like me...

Painting 5: The Triforce, split apart. The Triforce was split into 3 pieces, separated forever. One piece remains with the royal family. Another piece has fallen into the hands of Ganon, sealed away with him. The third piece of the Triforce has vanished, though legend says it is hidden in the spirit of a true hero. It slumbers now somewhere in Hyrule – waiting for the time when the world needs a new hero.

Right as I finished the sentence of that last painting, Impa arrived on the floor above me. "Princess Zelda is ready to see you now. Right this way, please."

I walked up the stairs to the left, and entered the golden archway to Zelda's chamber. As I walk through to her room, my heart couldn't prepare me for what happens next.

Impa was already at her right-hand side, with Zelda's back turned. When she heard my footsteps, she turned around, and stared at me with sapphire-blue eyes. Beautiful blonde hair. A gold headband adorned her face, as if it couldn't even prettier. It took me a while to focus again when she spoke to me with her heavenly voice.

"I bid you fondest welcome to Hyrule Castle, stranger. I hear you have something to- wait...it's you!" Zelda suddenly stopped, and gazed right at me. It's kinda uncomfortable... letting the most powerful person in the country just stop and stare at you. "...Forgive me, but might I ask your name?"

"Oh! Uh.. L-Link. My name's Link." I stuttered out. Ugh! Come on, focus! "Ah, while your name is unfamiliar to me, Link... I've seen your face in my dreams of late. For I've dreamt of a hero locked in battle with a terrible evil." Exactly the same as mine...

"What, you've had the same dream, too?" the Princess asked suddenly. Oops. I haven't realized I said that out loud. "Yes, I have, Princess." Zelda's face beamed. "Surely fate has sent you here! Please then, tell me what you saw at the Sanctuary."

As I explained the events once again, Zelda's face lost her smile. "Oh my... I sense a terrible darkness behind these events..." She turned to Impa. "Oh, Impa, I fear that evil is awakening once more in our fair land..." Impa thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. "Fret not, Princess. I'd advise that we consult Sahasrahla for help. The elder's knowledge of the past... Well, it's more than vast." Zelda's face slowly grew back to a cheery state. "Yes, of course. That's just where to start. So, Link..." She turned to face me again, which almost knocked me to my knees. "Would you please find Sahasrahla? The elder should be at home in Kakariko Village. I am certain he will be able to help."

"You can count on me, Princess. Consider it done." Zelda once again smiled beautifully. "Now, there's just one more thing. I would like to send you off with my most treasured possession. It's a rather special charm." When she finished saying that, Impa looked shocked. "Are you sure about this, Princess? The royal family has kept that safe for untold generations!" Zelda, without a shred of doubt in her voice, said, "I'm quite sure, Lady Impa. This has been in my safekeeping since the day I was born. Now I will entrust it to you. Please take good care of this charm. You will have need of it soon, Link."

Zelda walked up to me and put a small green ball on a string in my hands. The pendant of courage. "Please, tell Sahasrahla everything that you saw."

"I won't let you down, Princess." I said as I walked down the stairs, out of her chambers, out of her gaze.

I won't let you down.


End file.
